Legends:Finis Valorum
Finis Valorum foi o Chanceler Supremo da República Galáctica antes da Rainha Padmé Amidala introduzir um Voto de Desconfiança no Senado Galáctico, que aprovou. Ele foi sucedido pelo Senador Palpatine do planeta Naboo que futuramente seria o Tirano da Galaxia. Biografia Finis Valorum provinha de uma importante e distinta família, a Família Valorum estava envolvida na alta política por milhares de anos. Pelo menos 2 ancestrais de Valorum serviram como Chanceleres Supremos antes dele. O fato de pertencer a tão famosa família, em ultima instância, mostrou um fator negativo para Finis, já que muitos consideravam que ele só tinha chegado aonde chegou devido a seu sobrenome famoso. Antes de ser eleito Chanceler, Valorum foi senador pelo Setor Lytton. Ele era um membro da Facção do Núcleo de senadores, era também membro da administração do Chanceler Kalpana e esteve envolvido nas negociações para encerrar a Guerra Hiperespacial do Stark. Valorum foi um dos que estabeleceram a moda entre a elite Coruscanti de ir à óperas, havia um piada entre seus adversários que ele as apreciava porque eram os unicos lugares onde conseguiria quaisquer aplausos. Após sua resignação, Valorum usou de sua "aposentadoria" trabalhando com o Movimento de Apoio aos Refugiados em mundos como Alderaan. Também escreveu sua auto biografia Contendo a Maré em 22 ABY, sendo que esta foi largamente criticada. Valorum foi morto em um ataque terrorista pouco depois da Batalha de Jabiim. O ataque foi secretamente planejado por Darth Sidious mas foi publicamente atribuído aos Separatistas, numa tentativa de livrar-se de Valorum, pelas suas conversas com o senador Bail Organa sobre as manobras políticas de Palpatine. Dessa forma Valorum pode ser considerado o fundador de fato da Aliança para Restauração da República. Na verdade, aparentemente sobre as maquinações de Sidious, Valorum foi assassinado pelo assassino Anzati Sajé Tasha, que agia em nome do corrupto senador Viento, que agia sob as ordem de Sora Bulq. Essa informação seria utilizada depois pelo Jedi Quinlan Vos, em sua caçada pelos Sith. Valorum era também conhecido pelas suas conexões com várias mulheres. Ele tinham laços próximos com a Mestre Jedi Adi Gallia; haviam rumores que tinha um caso com sua Assistente Administrativa Sênior, Sei Taria, durante seu mandato como Chanceler, após seu afastamento da política, ele foi visto na companhia de uma mulher loira com "olhos de gazela". O Memorial Finis Valorum foi erguido em Coruscant para honrar o último Chanceler antes da ascensão de Palpatine, ultimo Chanceler da República e futuro tirano da Galáxia. Nos Bastidores *O sobrenome Valorum pode ter dois significados em inglês: Valor e Valium, um calmante. *Valorum foi interpretado pelo ator Terence Stamp, que declarou que o personagem foi inspirado pelo presidente dos Estados Unidos Bill Clinton. Stamp lembra que George Lucas descreveu Valorum como um homem bom porém cercado (pela oposição), as "conexões" com mulheres também provavelmente também sejam referencias a Clinton. *O prenome de Valorum, Finis (que significa Fim em latim), foi-lhe dado no Universo Expandido *Nos primeiros esboços de Star Wars, o papel de Valorum seria de um sombrio princípe mascarado, um papel semelhante ao que hoje é Darth Vader. Aparições *''Jedi Apprentice: The Only Witness'' *''Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan: Last Stand on Ord Mantell'' * *''Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace'' *''Jedi Council: Acts of War'' *''Darth Maul: Saboteur'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Episode I Adventures 3: The Fury of Darth Maul'' *''Episode I Adventures 4: Jedi Emergency'' *''Episode I Adventures 15: The Final Battle'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' romance *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' quadrinhos *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' game *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' romantização infanto-juvenil *''Episode I: Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Stark Hyperspace War'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Devaronian Version'' * * * * *''Galactic Crisis!'' *''Shatterpoint'' *''Star Wars: Republic 61: Dead Ends'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 15:01:13'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Trackdown'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' romantização infanto-juvenil) *''Republic HoloNet News Special Inaugural Edition 16:5:24'' *''Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''Fury'' Fontes *Linha de brinquedos do Episódio I *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''Episode I: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Insider's Guide'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace Scrapbook'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' * * *''Star Wars Insider 73'' * *''The Making of Star Wars: The Definitive Story Behind the Original Film'' * * *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Praji'' * Categoria:Autores Categoria:Chanceleres Supremos Categoria:Coruscanti Categoria:Família Valorum Categoria:Humanos Categoria:Machos